


Yona of the Dawn Prompt

by KeybladeNinja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: 10 minute prompt, Fluff and Humor, Hunting Competition, Prompt: "They're so cute when they're asleep.", Yoon is done with everyone, except Shin-Ah and Yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeNinja/pseuds/KeybladeNinja
Summary: Another 10 minute prompt for Yona of the Dawn. I've only seen the anime so I've no idea what happens down the road for these crazy characters. I still love all of them though.





	Yona of the Dawn Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Another 10 minute prompt for Yona of the Dawn. I've only seen the anime so I've no idea what happens down the road for these crazy characters. I still love all of them though.

“ _ **They’re so cute, when they’re asleep** ,” _Yona thought with a small smile lifting the edges of her mouth.

The four dragon warriors, her protectors, her friends, were all asleep around the fire. Yoon had cooked a huge meal for them all due to the warriors-plus Hak- getting overly competitive in who could bring in the most food for Yona.

“ _I’ll be the one to bring our master the best meat this forest has to offer!” Kija exclaimed, his claw growing slightly._

_“I’ll bet you can’t even get a deer, White Snake,” Hak mocked, smirking at the white dragon warrior. “You’re far too loud.”_

_“Don’t call me that!” Kija shouted. “How about we make a wager to see who can catch the most food for Yona?”_

_“Why bet when I know it’ll be me?” Hak shrugged._

_“Why you-!”_

_“I’d like to enter this little wager,” Jae-Ha interrupted with a raised hand. “It’ll be a good opportunity to show off for Yona, show her what a skilled dragon warrior can actually do.”_

_With another exclamation from Kija and an eye-roll from Hak, the three bickered; each vehemently holding their ground that they were the best and could provide the most food for Yona._

_“Zeno will as well! The miss must be hungry, Zeno sure is. He will catch the most!” Zeno announced, jumping up in the air, excited and drooling at the possibility of food._

_Yoon scoffed. “There won’t be any to cook if you all keep arguing like children. Just catch us some food will you?! You’ve got an hour before the sun sets!”_

_Suddenly, a determined look fell over all three of their faces and each vanished within seconds to different parts of the woods around them._

_“Are you not joining, Shin-Ah?” Yona asked, watching the quietest dragon warrior. She thought he’d be the best one to hunt, being able to spot all the prey before the others could hunt them. He shook his head quickly, staying with Yona and Yoon as they found a flat area to sleep without too much trouble. They would have to stay close to the road but not close enough that they might be spotted by random travelers. Instead of hunting, Shin-Ah helped gather firewood and helped unpack their stuff to sleep on. Ao ran around all three of them ‘helping’ them unpack._

_“Those idiots better put their money where their egos are,” Yoon grumbled, readying their other cooking supplies. “And they better not make us wait too long!”_

_A short while later, the three came back within minutes of each other, several animals and fish hanging from their hands and arms._

_“How are we supposed to eat all of that?! Seriously, it’s just wasteful at this point!” Yoon shouted, head hanging at the amount the three had brought back._

_“Zeno will eat any leftovers,” Zeno said, mesmerized by the other’s haul. Jae-Ha had a number of rabbits in one hand and fish in a sizeable net in the other. Kija had a giant boar in his dragon arm, with a couple fowl in the other. Hak had a few of each animal, even if they weren’t too large or too small, but his arms were weighed down with the amount that he caught._

_After that, they had each cleaned and gutted the animals for their meat, Hak and Yoon taking the time to show Yona ways to prepare different animals. She was still squeamish about it, but she was far better off than the first time. The smell had nearly made her vomit and she couldn’t look at a poor rabbit for at least two days. But she would do this, she needed to do this in order to go on. She could hardly rely upon everyone else all the time, even if they were determined to do nearly everything for her._

In the end, they couldn’t decide who actually won their impromptu competition. Each argued their sides, unwilling to let the others best them. They had turned to Yona to decide, but how could she choose? Each one gave her imploring looks, except Hak who watched out of the corner of his eyes. She knew whoever she chose, it would end in more fighting and bickering, so she decided that they all won. “We’re all on the same side, and we have more meat then we’ve had in a while! Let’s just enjoy this,” Yona had decided. Yoon agreed, saying they were all idiots except Shin-Ah, who hadn’t let his ego get in the way.

“You alright, Princess?” Hak asked later on after everyone had fallen asleep, pushing some of the embers of the fire around to release more heat.

“Yes, Hak, I’m fine,” Yona answered. “I was just thinking.”

He raised an eyebrow, an invitation to talk about whatever was on her mind if she wanted.

“It’s just… We’re like a family,” Yona finally told him as he stood next to her, back propped against a tree. “I wasn’t sure I’d feel so… at home again after…”

“This is one crazy ass family, Princess,” Hak huffed, stretching as he yawned. “But it’s not a bad one. Full of people who are strong and caring, trustworthy even. It’s nice to know they have your back, even when I can’t.”

Yona’s face broke out into a fond smile. “Hak, you big softie.” She knew that wasn’t completely the case. He was the fiercest person she’d ever met. The fact that he trusted the warriors with her, however, was a huge thing in itself. She didn’t think he’d ever tell them that to their faces.

She may have lost her family from death and betrayal, but maybe she had found something just as good with Hak, Yoon, and the warriors. It certainly felt that way as she went to sleep, feeling truly content for the first time in a while, even if she slept on the hard ground in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is also my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope I have everyone relatively in character.  
> I also just realized I forgot about how much Zeno had caught... Ooops...
> 
> Comments make my day!


End file.
